zt2_machinima_databanksfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Blake
Early Life Michael Douglas Blake, 1977 (31) is a muscular, tolerant man who is liked by all. He is married to Ashleigh Blake and has been for twelve years. He is a regular visitor to Gordon’s country home, and the two have been known to pull pranks on other explorers at the Christmas parties due to drunkenness. Blake was not, however, always so nice. In fact, he used to be a bully. He was notorious for stealing other children’s lunch money, shaking them vigorously until they gave up their loose change. This was what he called ‘The Blake Shake’. Blake’s bullying days ended when he stole the money from a Thomas Untun, who, unknown to Blake, had been learning karate. Needless to say, he got his money back, and Blake went home with a black eye. Explorer Years Blake became an explorer thanks to his cousin, Gregor Blake (Deceased). Gregor was already working for the E.U.E when Michael joined. After his six months, M. Blake’s first mission was to find and kill the Demon of South Wickton. This was a huge success. Not only did he kill the demon, he also managed to prevent its soul from surviving by burning its heart with his coat arm (How his arm came to be aflame is open to speculation, but popular belief dictates that the demon tried to burn his arm off with undying fire). Chief of the E.U So how did Blake become the Chief of the E.U? During the siege of the E.U.E.B in 1996. (The base was besieged by alien parasites which spat out spear – like projectiles) The parasites were smart enough to distinguish between leader and follower, and so headed directly for Inkleby, the E.U.E. Chief at the time. The parasite caught him off guard and speared him in the lung. Blake walked in with Inkleby’s morning coffee to find the parasites surrounding him. The parasites spotted him and charged. Blake managed to fight most of them off, but eventually called for backup from the other explorers. The parasites were defeated swiftly, and as Inkleby lay dying, he pronounced Blake the new chief for his courage and fast reactions. E.U.E to E.U In 1997, Blake decided that E.U.E attracted to much attention to the bases enemies, and so dropped the word ‘Earth’ for security purposes. The EU (European Union) is to this day blissfully unaware that another version of EU exists, thanks to Blake’s ‘Contacts’ both within and outside of the Explorer Union. RMS Explorer In mid – 2008, Blake commissioned the Iron Voyage company to build a ship which could carry explorers to and from missions, whilst transporting creatures for testing. Her maiden voyage was open to selected members of the public, due to Blake wanting funding for a second ship, the RMS Inkleby (In honor of his old boss), and was to sail to the United States. Sadly, the RMS Explorer sank during the trip, killing many people and rendering many more as missing. Blake himself was amongst those unfound, until he strode into the docks very wet indeed bearing no news of Janice. Blake vowed never to invest in the Iron Voyage Company again. Sacrifice and Death During the events of A Dawning End, the Chief decided to sacrifice himself to defend the EU by trying to kill a Shadow Demon that had entered the secret base. Blake is honored for is sacrifice and is mentioned in the funeral service for all that had died during the War against Orensburg. Appearances * The Poison Within * Devil’s Cruise * A Dawning End Trivia Blake had a brother named Geoff. This tidbit of information was found out in A Dawning End: Phase Seven.� Category:Characters Category:Characters by Jesusranchjohn Category:Badasses